


nothing compares 2 u

by Lirazel



Category: Infinite (Band), K-POP RPF, Korean Pop, Kpop-Fandom, SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirazel/pseuds/Lirazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bit of texting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing compares 2 u

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for messing up text-speak. I am that person who writes out in full sentences every text, so I don’t really know how it goes. I probably seem like an old person trying to be cool with the kids (I’m a cool mom!). Sorry.

_if u ever wear those pants again i will never speak 2 u agin_

_whatever those pants are sexy_

_theyre eye-searing_

_they give me honey thighs the fangirls say so_

_theyre so ugly u struck them all blind & theyre just saying what u want 2 hear_

_they make my ass look amazing_

_u spend 2 much time w/sunggyu. his bad taste is rubbing off on u. stop it b4 i have 2 disown u_

_ill stop spending time w/him when u stop spending time w/minho_

_he buys me whatever i want. ill drop him once ive maxed out his credit cards_

_idk y u havent let taemin kill him already_

_hes useful as a minion. also mocking him makes interviews more fun_

_ppl r starting 2 think u actually like him_

_u jealous?_

_of frogface? r u serious?_

_if u buy me more clothes ill drop him_

_u r the most materialistic shit alive_

_i know its great. besides u owe me 4 being ur fashion guru_

_please i dont need u_

_im responsible 4 every time u go out in public & ppls eyeballs dont melt from their sockets. all the other times r ur own fault_

_u havent taught me anything_

_u r hopeless w/o me_

_u wish_

_u wouldnt be getting any w/o me either_

_go right on telling urself that_

_oh ok so ill stop giving u blowjobs whenever i see u_

_then u wont get any from me ever again_

_wont miss them. ive got backup. long lists of ppl lining up begging_

_then y dont u just go 2 them?_

_im lazy & u r convenient_

_its b/c im the best & u know it_

_i taught u everything u know about that 2_

_mine is natural talent_

_tell that 2 my dick_

_im about 2 board the plane_

_what r u wearing?_

_r u sexting me right now? i dont have time 4 this b4 the plane takes off_

_trying 2 decide if ill ever speak to u again_

_u couldnt cut me offf if u tried_

_what r u wearing???_

_jeans & leather jackt_

_sounds boring. but better than heinous. u can stay._

_thank u ur highness. takeoff in 5_

_have a good trip namu_

_bye kibummie. b ready 2 blow me when i get back_

_u 1st_


End file.
